Blackagar Boltagon
Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt) is a member of the House of Agon. Relationships *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Magnar (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Agon (father, deceased) *Rynda (mother, deceased) *Maximus Boltagon (brother) *Medusalith Amaquelin (wife) *Oola Udonta (wife) *Aladi Ko Eke (wife) *Onomi Whitemane (wife) *Avoe (wife) *Ahura Boltagon (son) *Akmon Boltagon (son) *Kobar (grandfather-in-law, deceased) *La (grandmother-in-law, deceased) *Quelin (father-in-law, deceased) *Ambur (mother-in-law, deceased) *Crystalia Amaquelin (sister-in-law) *Luna Maximoff (niece) *Korath (paternal uncle, deceased) *Milena (paternal aunt, deceased) *Gorgon Petragon (paternal first cousin) *Alecto Petragon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Petras Petragon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Mander (maternal uncle, deceased) *Azur (maternal aunt, deceased) *Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal first cousin) *Triton Mander-Azur (maternal first cousin) *Leer Mander-Azur (maternal first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman metabolism: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes but, because of the genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. *''Superhuman strength:'' Black Bolt, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and to some Inhumans, he is able to lift several tons under normal circumstances. However, he can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. His base strength level while under these conditions is at best undetermined, for while at his peak he is listed at class sixty. *''Superhuman speed:'' Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles even when attacked from below and unaware with ease. He can move at a speed so great that he is invisible to the human eye and can travel vast distances before a human can even finish processing a thought. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman durability:'' Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. He has survived blows by beings with vast superhuman strength. He's capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space or the heat from re-entry into the atmosphere. Black Bolt can further bolster his durability by generating a force field or considerably increase his durability. *''Superhuman agility:'' Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman longevity:'' Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt's natural lifespan is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Electron harnessing: Black Bolt's primary Inhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that is able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were greatly diminished. He has since recovered due to a bath in exogenetically charged waters. *''Quasi-sonic scream:'' Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active, shake entire continents apart, and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently, it has been shown that Black Bolt's scream is tied to his emotions, especially anger. This, in turn, would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state at least in some way. It would explain the somewhat significant different of power released by his quasi-sonic scream. *''Electron channeling:'' Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond its normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called his 'master blow'. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *''Electron manipulation:'' Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particles outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his antennae or his arms and hands to create small, yet vastly powerful, blasts of concussive force and absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand which can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *''Matter and energy manipulation:'' Through an unknown method, Black Bolt has been shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, and create multiple toys out of thin air. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities, in turn denying them access to their abilities. *''Telepathy:'' Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his brother and overwhelm him in psychic ability. He often uses his telepathic ability as a way to communicate with his wife. *''Anti-gravitational flight:'' Black Bolt can harness the unknown particles that his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle-electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of ten hours and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also served to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere, although it's not needed. Abilities Non-verbal communication: Black Bolt is able to communicate non-verbally, although Medusa will often act as a translator for him. Master combatant: Black Bolt is a master of hand-to-hand combat, although even the smallest sigh directed towards most indinviduals, even those possessing great physical attributes, is enough to destroy them. It is reputed that he once defeated Ikaris the Eternal in one-on-one hand-to-hand combat with ease. Diplomatic immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, he often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. Stress point detection: Black Bolt was trained by Karnak Mander-Azur in using his superhuman senses to detect weaknesses. Through this method, Black Bolt was able ot find the weak link of a chain he was being held with. Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon